


Благими намерениями...

by Ishaen, Salmari



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Brood War, Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Het, Out of Character, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Salmari
Summary: После бегства с Айура тамплиеры находят прибежище на Шакурасе. Судящие, в том числе и Алдарис, готовы принять подчинение матриарху Рашжагал, но ровно до тех пор, пока на планету не вторгаются зерги и Королева Клинков. Не в состоянии пойти против своих моральных устоев, Алдарис пытается повлиять на ситуацию, но заходит дальше, чем ему следовало бы...





	Благими намерениями...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2017, на спецквест «Человек, который знал слишком много». Почти-человек х)

Кхала как никогда полнилась мыслями: хаотичными, скорбящими, отчаянными. Страх сковывал каждого мирного кхалая, гнев горел в благородных тамплиерах, которые так и не смогли отдать свои жизни за то, чтобы спасти родной мир. И судьи, оставшись самой малочисленной кастой, шокированно обращались разумами к единственному сохранившему, как им казалось, здравый ход мыслей. 

Алдарис, закрыв разум ото всех, сидел в наспех собранном одиночном личном отсеке. Он обхватил руками голову и даже немного покачивался из стороны в сторону. 

Его мучило множество вопросов, получить ответ на которые уже не представлялось возможным. И ярким отблеском отдавалась в глазах последняя атака Тассадара, после которой… началось настоящее сумасшествие. Обезумевшие зерги, нападавшие на любое живое и двигающееся существо, Зератул, в последний момент предложивший убежище у падших… нет, у темных тамплиеров. И мысли всех светлых протоссов, обращенные к нему, последнему отголоску воли Конклава. 

Судящий вышел из отсека и, хлопая еще не привыкшими к тусклому свету луны Шакураса глазами, подошел к своим собратьям, стоящим во главе стройных рядов тех, кто пришел почтить память погибших за Айур. Все они — и кхалаи, и тамплиеры, и судьи — стояли, опустив головы, перед сделанным на скорую руку и не без помощи неразимов памятником, который представлял из себя усеченную пирамиду с мерцающими над ее поверхностью иероглифами кхалани, и все, как один, повязали себе на левые запястья темно-фиолетовые ленты в знак скорби. Конечно, традиции предполагали иметь на случай похоронных процессий особые траурные одеяния такого цвета, но в суматохе бегства многие просто бросали свои дома и имущество, и все, чем они сейчас обладали — это потрепанные, перепачканные лиловой и красной кровью платья, да их собственные жизни. Те, которые умудрились прихватить с собой какие-то вещи, в том числе и фиолетовые одежды, без тени жалости порвали их на ленты и отдали всем желающим помянуть павших в битве.

— Почему ты ушел?

— Кхала терзает меня. Скорбью, которую я не могу отвратить, ранами, которые я не могу исцелить... но главное — вопросами, на которые я не могу ответить, — Алдарис поколебался и продолжил. — У меня такое чувство, что после гибели Конклава народ считает меня тем лидером и героем, что поведет Перворождённых вперед, в светлое будущее, и поможет оправиться от потерь. Но эта ответственность давит на меня.

— Я могу только посоветовать тебе держаться, брат. Мы будем с тобой. 

Он рассеянно кивнул и собрался было снова абстрагироваться от потока тяжких мыслей, но тут по Кхале прокатилась волна удивления и даже некоторого отчаяния. 

Ему необязательно было поднимать голову, чтобы узнать, что произошло, но сделать это ему все же пришлось. К толпе скорбящих медленными, но грациозными шагами приближалась процессия: матриарх неразимов в окружении добротного эскорта, состоявшего из ее прелатов и вооруженных с ног до головы стражей тени, на чьих доспехах уже красовались местами кости зергов. Среди сопровождающих Алдарис приметил знакомую сутулую фигуру в драном плаще: Зератул. Темный тамплиер сдержал свое обещание.

— Эн таро Адун, воины Айура. Я — матриарх Рашжагал, правительница темных тамплиеров и этого мира, и я приветствую вас здесь, на Шакурасе. Известие о падении Айура стало для нас потрясением; мы разделяем вашу скорбь и предлагаем вам убежище на нашей планете. 

Голос женщины, мягкий и спокойный, слегка приободрил страдающих кхалаев. Было заметно, что сейчас им явно не до предрассудков и тех страшных сказок об отступниках, что с пеленок слышал каждый айурец. Тем не менее, напряжение, местами граничащее с отчаянием, все еще чувствовалось в их разумах.

— Мои слуги проводят вас и помогут вам обустроиться, — тем временем продолжала она. — Вам не стоит их остерегаться: пока вы здесь, вам никто не причинит вреда.

Определенно, матриарх умела говорить, но что еще важнее — она умела убеждать. Окрас ее голоса и мыслей явно положительно подействовал на тамплиеров, и она даже позволили себе расслабиться в присутствии элитных солдат темных — стражей Тени, как уже успел узнать Алдарис. 

— Перворожденные благодарят тебя, матриарх. — Он сделал шаг вперед и посмотрел прямо в глаза повелительнице темных. Такие же желтые, как и у него самого, хотя у всех прочих темных, что ему довелось увидеть, глаза были ярко-зеленого цвета.

— О, должно быть, вы и есть лидер беженцев?

— Они так считают. Мне была предоставлена честь вести их после гибели Конклава.

— Значит, Конклава больше нет… — задумчиво протянула Рашжагал. — Тогда я прошу вас пройти в мою цитадель, чтобы мы могли обсудить наши дальнейшие действия. Вы можете взять с собой свою охрану, судящий…

— Алдарис.

Женщина слабо улыбнулась и наклонила голову в знак почтения. Он же обернулся в сторону, где среди прочих воинов стояли несколько преторов — те, что остались от кхален-ри, священной стражи Конклава — и подал им жест следовать за собой, после чего, кутаясь в мантию, подошел к процессии матриарха.

— Пойдемте, Алдарис. Нам нужно очень многое обговорить.

— Кажется, все вышло куда лучше, чем я предполагал, — шепнул ему Зератул в приватный эфир. — Хотя наше положение все еще оставляет желать лучшего, я смею тебя уверить, что матриарх и совет Теней сделает все, чтобы помочь вам.

— Совет Теней? Кто это?

— Рашжагал и ее прелаты, — ухмыльнулся тот. — И тебе, как посланнику айурцев, тоже придется вносить свою лепту в политические дела. Правда, советую тебе не забывать, что теперь вы подчиняетесь матриарху, пока она не решит иначе.

— Не привыкать, — ответил судящий. — Ни вести политику, ни служить кому-то.

— Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться. Как оказалось, не такой уж ты ограниченный и зацикленный…

— Следи за словами, — недовольно фыркнул Алдарис.

— Не сердись. В конце концов, я зарекомендовал тебя перед власть предержащими на этой планете в самом лучшем свете.

Зератул положил руку ему на плечо, и краем глаза судящий заметил на его запястье темно-фиолетовую шелковую ленту.

***

Зал совещаний оказался на удивление просторным и даже уютным, хотя его декор, как и у прочих строений темных тамплиеров, был довольно простым и выполненным в темных тонах: даже золотые орнаменты были гораздо более блеклыми. Тем не менее, смотрелось все это органично и приятно, и Алдарис отметил про себя, что темные действительно гордятся своей культурой, сложившейся больше тысячи лет назад, и их протест против всего айурского вылился в итоге в что-то самобытное и своеобразное.

Посреди зала стоял овальный стол, покрытый сиреневой тканью, а на нем — миниатюрный голопроектор, на данный момент демонстрирующий сам Шакурас и расположение его искусственных спутников. На поверхности планеты мерцали многочисленные точки разного размера, но что они обозначали — судящий не знал. За столом, очевидно, ожидая возвращения матриарха, сидели несколько протоссов, облаченных в разные по фасону, но выполненные в одном стиле одежды. Самому старому из них Алдарис дал бы еще больше, чем себе — больше восьмисот лет, а самый молодой вполне мог бы быть ровесником юному претору Артанису. 

— Приветствую вас, братья мои, — произнесла Рашжагал, и все они, как по команде, встали со своих мест и поклонились. — Наш гость — посланник айурцев и их лидер, судящий Алдарис. Я пригласила его сюда для того, чтобы мы могли побеседовать по поводу последних событий.

— Судящий? Мне кажется, Рашжагал, ты одна помнишь, как они выглядят, — усмехнулся пожилой протосс. — Ну разве что еще Криткал. Видите ли, — обратился он к Алдарису, — поколение, которое еще помнит Айур, давно слилось с Пустотой. Из них остались лишь единицы, и те уже доживают свои последние года. Поэтому я предупреждаю вас: не все из нас могут быть к вам дружелюбны. Особенно те, кто совсем еще молод.

— Я понимаю, — сухо, но вежливо отозвался тот.

— Ладно, Моэндар, довольно слов. Перейдем же к нашим переговорам.

За столом были свободны три кресла, и одно из них, находящееся во главе, явно отличалось от остальных. Догадку мужчины подтвердила матриарх, незамедлительно устроившаяся в нем; остальные два явно предназначались для него и Зератула.

— Итак, судящий, прошу вас, расскажите нам, что же произошло на Айуре?

— А разве Зератул не сделал этого до меня?

— Он лишь обрисовал ситуацию в общих чертах. У него, как и у нас не было много времени; но теперь оно есть, и нам хотелось бы выслушать всю историю в подробностях, — пояснил Моэндар.

Алдарис задумался — в его разуме возникали картины побега, смерти членов Конклава, ярчайшего взрыва, ознаменовавшего смерть Сверхразума, хаос мыслей кхалаи, когда они осознали, что зерги теперь бесконтрольны. И панику и отчаяние ровно до момента предложения Зератула, пробудившее хоть и маленький лучик, но надежды. Это он и показал совету Теней, лишь изредка используя слова для объяснения. 

— Теперь мы видим, что вы пережили многое. Сухой отчет не мог передать всей картины. 

— Это действительно так, но мы не привыкли жаловаться. Какие бы на нас ни обрушились невзгоды, мы справимся с ними достойно, — мягко возразил Алдарис, уловив в разумах темных попытки пожалеть собратьев.

— Вы гордый народ, — кивнул Моэндар, — прямо как и мы. Кажется, у нас действительно больше общего, чем многие из нас думают.

Старый прелат встал из-за стола и принялся расхаживать по зале.

— Проблема в том, — продолжал он, — что тех, кто еще помнит Айур и вас, осталось очень мало. Наши младшие поколения были воспитаны на Шакурасе, и подавляющее большинство из них искренне верит, что вы либо монстры, либо ослепленные гордыней... хм, не буду называть это слово. К чему я это говорю? Не все хотят приютить рядом с собой тамплиера, но беженцев нельзя оставить без крова. Я предлагаю вам мобилизовать ваших кхалаев и поскорее отстроить временное поселение, а пока что мы попытаемся повлиять на наш народ и уговорить их дать вам кров. Мы предоставим вам всю возможную рабочую силу и ресурсы, необходимые для создания жилья.

— Я... мы, весь мой народ, благодарны вам. Мы не надеялись на вашу поддержку. Мы изгнали вас, а вы...

— Не будем вспоминать не слишком хорошее прошлое, — мягко прервала его Рашжагал. — Оно не должно влиять на наше настоящее. Рано или поздно это поймет большинство. 

Алдарис кивнул.

— Наши инженеры в скорейшем времени отправятся к кхалаям и начнут разрабатывать план новых зданий. А вам, судящий, стоит отдохнуть. В крепости вам подготовили отдельные покои. 

— Еще раз благодарю. 

— Прелат Ваандир проводит вас. — Из-за стола встал облаченный в жутковатого вида доспехи с чьими-то черепами темный и неслышно подошел к Алдарису. Слегка наклонил голову в почтении и двинулся в сторону выхода. — Мы призовем вас в час нужды. 

Как бы не старался судящий искоренить в себе ненужные эмоции и затолкнуть их подальше в разум, страх и недоверие давали о себе знать. Алдарис вздрагивал от каждого звука, доносящегося из темных и невероятно тихих коридоров крепости. Сперва показалось бы, что здание вымерло, но нет — тени двигались, лишь малая доля темных высших чинов показывалась вживую, проявляя ответное недоверие к члену столь ненавистного ими в прошлом Конклава. 

Личный отсек, который выделили Алдарису, был примерно в том же стиле — темный, кристально чистый и мертвенно-тихий. Он поблагодарил молчаливого прелата, предпочитавшего общаться с ним образами, а не словами, и тот исчез в ближайшей тени. Судья остался один. 

Это место несколько блокировало связь с Кхалой, делая ее неустойчивой и словно бы отдаленной: тем не менее, попросить прийти некоторых советников из выживших преторов и судящих не составило труда. Им было необходимо сообщить новости. 

К сожалению, их не пустили в саму крепость, но это не стало проблемой. Два старых судящих и один молодой гвардеец стояли у входа и, как только Алдарис подошел к ним, осыпали его вопросами. 

— Они предоставят нам убежище. Первое время придется расселиться по всему Талематросу, но их матриарх уже отослала своих... кхалаев на помощь к нам. 

— Мы можем им доверять? — озвучил наконец главный вопрос кхален-ри. Все уставились на Алдариса и, казалось, вся Кхала замерла в ожидании ответа. 

— ...можем. Слишком резко поменялась жизнь и у нас, и у них. Прежние обиды забудутся нескоро, но Рашжагал настроена миролюбиво. Судя по тому, как к ней относятся темные... мы можем ожидать таких настроений и от остальных. 

— Но меры безопасности соблюсти все же стоит. Не все могут быть столь же всепрощающими. Это же Падш...

— Темные. Зови их так, — резко перебил его Алдарис. — И не вздумай называть их «падшими» в лицо! — добавил он в приватном эфире. Судьи переглянулись. Отдав еще несколько мелких распоряжений насчет беженцев, Алдарис отпустил советников и поднялся в, теперь уже свой, отсек. 

Он впервые обратил внимание на убранство покоев. Странно было бы ожидать, что они отличались бы от общей скромности обстановки. Низкий топчан с тонким тюфячком — не чета тем мягчайшим перинам, на которых обычно отдыхали судящие Айура! — был укрыт отрезом темной ткани, очевидно, служившим одеялом; посреди кровати же лежала пара подушек в наволочке из того же материала, но чуть светлее. Из закрытого полупрозрачными занавесками окна, расположенного над постелью, пробивалось тусклое лунное мерцание: после ярких лучей солнца колыбели Перворожденных глаза Алдариса отказывались видеть что-либо в этом свете, и ему пришлось устраиваться на кровати почти вслепую. 

Немного привыкнув и кое-как улегшись наконец на жесткое ложе, судья закинул руки за голову и, упершись взглядом в однотонный потолок, принялся памятовать последние события, которые перевернули его мировоззрение с ног на голову. 

С раннего детства Алдарис готовился к долгой жизни в судейском кресле, возможно даже в качестве члена Конклава. Его семья обучала его, и рано или поздно он бы заменил их на тяжелом поприще хранителя знаний протосской расы. Его и многие другие жизни шли по накатанному шаблону до того, пока Тассадар не нарушил приказ: с этого момента все покатилось по наклонной. Темные тамплиеры, Сверхразум, падение Конклава... и потеря Айура. Для них, ослепленных собственной гордыней, зерги казались ничтожными букашками, но они разрушили их родину, впервые за многие сотни лет победив "непобедимую" армию тамплиеров. Падшие же всегде считались отступниками и исказителями учения Кхалы — но именно они в момент нужды приняли своих угнетателей. 

После семисот сорока лет спокойной жизни изменения воспринимались как нечто чуждое, но неизбежное. Теперь же кхалаям ничего не оставалось, как жить по законам приютивших их темных, и смириться с тем, что по злой иронии судьбы они вынуждены подчиняться лидеру отрекшихся от их культуры. 

Погруженный в нелегкие думы, Алдарис незаметно уснул. 

***

Несколько последующих дней прошли довольно однообразно: судья постоянно навещал бесконечные советы. Их новостроящаяся часть города потихоньку росла силами обеих фракций, но вместе с ней росло и количество проблем: то кто-то что-то не поделил, то не так что-либо сказал. Рашжагал демонстрировала удивительную лояльность к беженцам, но в то же время не забывая и о своем народе. Алдарис, несмотря на свои предубеждения, проникся к матриарху уважением и даже некоторой симпатией — чисто политического толка, разумеется. Некоторые прелаты искренне проявляли сочувствие, остальные же лишь делали вид, что соболезнуют, и на советах лишь просто кивали головами, не желая конфликтовать со своим лидером. 

Азимар и Зератул, как показалось Алдарису, были настроены наиболее дружелюбно к беженцам и даже принимали непосредственное участие в жизни последних: за очень короткое время под их руководством множеству кхалаев был предоставлен кров, а сами они не гнушались выйти к ним, успокоить их и убедить в том, что на Шакурасе они в безопасности; Моэндар же, хоть и не скрывал своего расположения к айурцам, предпочитал отсиживаться в зале советов и решать политические и социальные задачи в теории, чем на практике. Они были единственными из всех прелатов, с кем Алдарис нашел общий язык и с кем он мог поделиться сомнениями и мыслями о будущем своего народа. Они были единственными, кто мог его выслушать, поскольку, будучи неформальным лидером кхалаев, он не мог допустить, чтобы те видели его слабости. 

Впрочем, существовала еще одна угроза, помимо возможного бунта против объединения народов, и угроза эта называлась зерги. Непонятным образом они смогли пробраться через охраняемые врата искривления и, как сообщала разведка, стаи были управляемы церебралами, выжившими после смерти Сверхразума, а это значило, что они представляли для Шакураса куда большую угрозу, чем бесконтрольные и хаотичные по своей природе дикие зерги. 

Знали об этом немногие: эту информацию пришлось скрыть, чтобы не поднять панику среди простых кхалаев, еще не пришедших в себя от пережитого кошмара, поэтому угрозу зергов было решено нейтрализовать как можно быстрее во избежание еще большего количества жертв. Ситуацию осложняло то, что зерги окопались около храма зел-нага, который был им жизненно необходим для очищения планеты от остатков Роя: по словам Рашжагал, он обладал силой, способной испепелить всех зергов на поверхности Шакураса. Алдарису было не в первой «воевать» вместе с тамплиерами, и он изъявил желание отправиться с объединенной армией, чтобы, как он выразился на совете, «проконтролировать ситуацию». Зератул, поняв намек, быстро вызвался сделать то же самое. 

Несмотря на то, что протоссы потерпели поражение на Айуре, зерги тоже понесли огромные потери — тамплиерам при помощи своих темных собратьев ничего не стоило уничтожить не успевшие восстановить численность стаи. Это сражение можно было назвать похожим на сотни других, которые видел Алдарис, за исключением одной небольшой, но очень неприятной детали: на Шакурас явилась Королева Клинков, высадившись прямо на поле битвы. Хотя судящий знал о ней только понаслышке, единственного только взгляда на это существо ему оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько отвратительным было творение Сверхразума. Зараженная терранская женщина выглядела жутко даже по меркам зергов, а примитивная и агрессивная психология человека вкупе с мощью зергов, по словам Зератула, делало ее той, кого могли бы бояться даже Перворожденные. Короткие хитиновые отростки пробивались из-под бледно-зеленой кожи на голове, глаза светились неестественным рыжим цветом, на всем теле под едва державшимся на нем разорванном снаряжении «призрака» проступали следы заражения, делая и без того ужасное создание еще безобразнее. Крылья-клинки, росшие из спины, едва подрагивали — видимо, Керриган научилась сдерживать их движения, дабы не выдавать своих истинных эмоций. 

— Прекрасная работа, великие протоссы! Рада видеть, что вы так же свирепы, как и прежде, — произнесла она, ощерив в усмешке острые зубы и перешагнув через труп гидралиска.

— Керриган! Что за представление ты тут устроила? — огрызнулся Зератул, вновь увидев вживую своего давнего врага. 

— Расслабьтесь, воины — я пришла сюда не для того, чтобы сражаться с вами.

— Это просто смешно! Неужели ты и правда думаешь, что мы поверим в чистоту твоих помыслов, и что это не ты направляешь зергов? — выкрикнул в эфир Алдарис, который прекрасно видел все происходящее с экранов своего арбитра. 

Она фыркнула, закатила глаза, но продолжила:

— Послушайте, церебралы, которых вы убили, были и моими врагами. Если вы дадите мне все объяснить, я уверена, вы поймете, что...

— Керриган, — перебил ее прелат, — ты — враг всему живому. Что заставило тебя подумать, что у нас найдется хотя бы что-то общее?

— И все же, Зератул, я несу вести о опасности, которая угрожает всем нам. Если ты будешь столь добр и проводишь меня в вашу цитадель, я расскажу все, что мне известно.

— Хорошо, Керриган, — внезапно вклинилась в разговор Рашжагал, которая, как оказалось, все это время была на связи. — Мы выслушаем то, что ты хочешь рассказать. Но учти — мы не потерпим твоего вероломства. 

— Матриарх, я не могу поверить! Ты действительно решила пустить эту... _vo'teneg_ в цитадель?!

— Спокойствие, Алдарис, мы держим ситуацию под контролем, — примирительно проговорила она, но судья все равно был взбешен. — Я понимаю твое негодование, но нам сейчас нужна любая информация, если мы хотим справиться с этой напастью. Даже информация из рук потенциального врага. 

Кхалаи вздохнул в эфир, но тем не менее повел арбитр в доки цитадели. Им предстоял долгий разговор. 

***

 

— Итак, Керриган. Пожалуй, тебе пора объясниться. Какие вести ты принесла нам? — произнесла Рашжагал, поудобнее устроившись в кресле в зале советов. Королева Клинков, последовав примеру протосс, заняла ближайшее к матриарху сидение, тем самым заставив напрячься стражей. 

— На Чаре растет новый Сверхразум, — бросила она сквозь зубы. Все присутствующие невольно ахнули, но только Зератул продолжал упорствовать:

— Что? Не может быть! И вообще, с какой стати мы должны верить хоть одному твоему слову?

— Видишь ли, Зератул, я более не та безмозглая убийца, с которой ты сражался на Чаре, — снова неприятно улыбнувшись, пояснила она. — Сверхразум мертв, и с его смертью его подавляющий контроль надо мной рассеялся. Я понимаю, что вам непросто принять подобное, но вы должны поверить мне! Сейчас нам всем вновь угрожает гибель, и...

— Ты лжешь! — воскликнул Алдарис и резко стукнул ладонями по столу. — Ты заражена до мозга костей! Лично я не собираюсь выслушивать ничего…

— Молчи, судящий! Керриган, продолжай, — последовал на удивление спокойный ответ. Именно это безразличие в голосе матриарха взбесило его окончательно и он, просто поднявшись с места, молча ушел из зала заседаний, ощутив на себе несколько неприятных взглядов, в том числе и той, что прямо сейчас пыталась уверить совет в своих добрых намерениях. 

Рвущийся наружу гнев застилал его разум, и, всеми силами пытаясь совладать с ним, Алдарис не обращал внимания на окружающую обстановку и быстро шел, по привычке направляясь в доки. С раздражением он тыкал в охранные сенсоры, пока не добрался до своего арбитра, техосмотр которого расторопные техники уже успели произвести, и лишь очутившись в кабине, судья смог немного расслабиться и обдумать произошедшее. Усевшись в мягкое кресло пилота с ногами, он обхватил руками колени: чувство досады и негодования от такой несправедливости пожирали его изнутри. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, что осознать, что даже он со своей закаленной годами ментальной дисциплиной не в состоянии унять свою ярость, и, приняв наконец предусмотренное креслом положение, он положил ладонь на сенсор приборной панели. Через мгновение, которое потребовалось системе для считывания индивидуального биопсионного излучения, кабина осветилась мягким голубым сиянием. 

— Приветствую вас, Алдарис, — ровным голосом женским произнес ИИ. 

— Здоровались, — буркнул он и откинул спинку кресла так, чтобы принять полулежачее положение. 

— Перед вылетом рекомендуется завести двигатели, открыть ангар и провести активацию боевых протоколов судна, а также проверить работоспособность системы безопасности, — вежливо напомнили ему. 

— Я не для этого тебя включил. Навоевались на сегодня. 

— Каков план действий в данном случае?

— План действий? Очень простой: выслушать меня и высказать свое мнение по этому поводу. 

— На настоящем этапе развития данный искусственный интеллект не способен формировать основанную на личностных качествах субъективную оценку предмета, места или явления, — все тем же тоном продолжал арбитр. 

— Тогда что ты можешь?

— Система поддерживает возможность логического прогнозирования исходов различных ситуаций, а также предоставление расчетов различного характера и различной сложности.

— Ладно. Скажи мне: какова вероятность того, что эта... Королева Клинков не подставит нас при первом же удобном случае?

— Недостаточно данных для осуществления вероятностно-логического анализа. Необходимо определение для «Королевы Клинков». Предоставьте как можно больше информации о связанных с данной ситуацией обстоятельствах места и времени. 

— Королева Клинков — это терранская женщина, зараженная зергами. Как сказал мне Зератул, она была одной из слуг Сверхразума зергов, пока тот не погиб, но, в отличие от церебралов, она обладает свободой воли. И она теперь она пришла в нашу цитадель и сейчас пудрит мозги матриарху и ее совету! Только бы Зератул отговорил их верить ей... У тебя же должны были остаться записи нашего с ней разговора, там, рядом с храмом зел-нага!

— Данные, полученные в ходе изучения иерархической структуры зергов показывают, что наличие полной свободы воли у зерга, не являющегося лидером Роя, невозможно. Также по данным исследований известно, что любой терран, будучи разумным существом и не имея заложенного на генетическом уровне инстинкта подчинения сильнейшему, имеет полную свободу воли. При учете этих факторов можно сделать вывод, что без контроля Сверхразума Королева Клинков имеет характер и волю человека, и действует по человеческим мотивам. 

— О последнем поподробнее, пожалуйста. 

— Младшая раса, разумные прямоходящие приматы, относительно протоссов имеют низкий уровень технического развития, самоназвание — «терраны». Согласно многолетним наблюдениям Перворожденных за данным видом, у терранов много изъянов в общественном строе, а также в политических режимах; они обладают плохим уровнем моральной дисциплины и скудными ментальными возможностями, так как в подавляющем большинстве не являются псиониками. 

— Но сила Керриган огромна! Даже я это почувствовал...

— Данный индивид мог иметь пси-потенциал, но у людей примитивная физиология. Изменение тела и внутренних органов под воздействием вируса зергов могло помочь реализовать скрытые возможности.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что заражение выпустило дремлющего в ней псионного зверя? — Алдарис потер виски. — Я понял тебя. Она слишком сильна, чтобы дать вот так просто прочитать ее истинные намерения, но каков шанс, что она лжет?

— При учете психологических особенностей терранов и наличия единства с Роем зергов вероятность того, что Королева Клинков действует не в соответствии с предоставленной ею информацией — примерно девяносто шесть целых и четыреста семьдесят две тысячных процента. 

— Плохо дело, — вздохнул судящий. — Матриарха надо спасать. Надеюсь, Зератул окажется достаточно умен, чтобы не играть на руку этой наглой паршивке. Но Рашжагал! Она-то как повелась на этот трюк? 

— Вероятно, что матриарх не встречалась с ней ранее, — предположил ИИ. 

— Разумеется, нет. Но кому, как не старому проныре Зератулу, знать Керриган и ее фокусы! Сейчас, похоже, вся надежда на него, ведь мне трудно будет повлиять на мнение матриарха и совета, если, конечно, кто-нибудь еще из прелатов не запротестует... — приговаривал он, пытаясь собрать в замочек заметно трясущиеся пальцы. 

— Алдарис, у вас стресс. Учащенное сердцебиение, повышение кровяного давления и выброс гормонов, провоцирующих такие эмоции, как страх и злобу, не очень полезны в вашем возрасте. Рекомендуется получасовая расслабляющая медитация для нормализации физиологических процессов и стабилизации психоэмоциональной сферы, а также крепкий и здоровый сон в течение девяти часов и сорока трех минут, — заботливо сообщил арбитр. 

— Когда ты успела замерить мои показатели?.. — слегка опешил он. 

— Контрольное снятие основных физиологических показателей пилота производится с определенной периодичностью и в том числе вне работы системы, — пояснил голос. 

— Наверно, в этом есть смысл. Я действительно устал за этот день. — Судящий откинул спинку еще больше и до упора, затем укутался в мантию поплотнее и приказал: — Гаси свет. 

— Вы собираетесь спать прямо здесь? — в голосе ИИ послышалось удивление. — При учете ваших индивидуальных физиологических данных вам настоятельно рекомендуется использовать более мягкую и широкую постель, а также воспользоваться одея...

— Вздор! — перебил он систему. — Я не пойду в цитадель, где ошивается эта дрянь и морочит голову матриарху, а остальные поддакивают им обеим. Пусть лучше у меня на следующее утро будет болеть шея, чем уязвленная гордость. 

— Хорошо, судящий. Ваша воля — закон. 

И голубое мерцание медленно погасло, оставив неярко гореть лишь один кристаллик над панелью.

***

Утро встретило Алдариса мерным попискиванием панели арбитра — входящая передача. Очередное приглашение на совет. Судящий злобно усмехнулся: после вчерашнего дня он ожидал от этого совета любых подлостей, в том числе и самый худший вариант — то, что они будут сотрудничать с Керриган. 

Судья устало прикрыл глаза. Почему все приняло такой оборот? Что еще ждет его и без того разрозненный и несчастный народ?

— С пробуждением, судящий. В вашем организме наблюдается нехватка синтезирующих энергию веществ. Рекомендуется принятие ультрафиолета в течение двух часов и пяти минут, — резко возник в тишине эфира голос ИИ. 

— Чтоб тебя да в черную дыру! Отрегулируй громкость! — выругался слегка опешивший и перепугавшийся Алдарис. 

— Принято, — чуть тише оповестил арбитр. Судья потер основание уз — пожалуй, ему и вправду не стоило спать в кабине, хоть и морально он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Корабль напоминал ему о доме и о тех временах, когда никаких зергов еще не было. Ностальгия снова дала о себе знать болью где-то внутри, но кхалаи быстро подавил приступ и решил осторожно войти в Кхалу, скрыв свое истинные чувства. К его неподдельному удивлению обнаружилось, что некоторая часть светлых все же одобряла поступок Алдариса и ни в коей мере не желала видеть кого-либо, связанного со Сверхразумом и зергами как минимум в тысяче световых лет рядом. 

С ужасом же он осознал, что Артанис и группа тамплиеров все-таки все-таки заключили сделку с Керриган и отправились вместе с ней на поиски Уража и Кхалиса. Судья сжал кулаки настолько сильно, что даже его постоянно остриженные когти пропороли кожу ладоней до крови. Зератул не смог их переубедить — более того, сам возглавил эту операцию. 

Ну как же они не могли понять! Зергам, а тем более гибридам вроде Керриган, ни в коем случае нельзя доверять! Он облокотился на приборную панель перед собой и закрыл лицо ладонями. Еще с пару минут послушав разговоры в общей связи, Алдарис, не в состоянии принять факт союза, пусть и временного, с Королевой Клинков, медленно опустил лицо на консоль. Он мог понять, почему ему не доверяют, но... В итоге поверить зергу?!

Судящему ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжать сидеть в арбитре, надеясь, что его не будут трогать. 

***

Звуки тихих шагов прервали мирную медитацию Алдариса. Он обернулся, предположив, что ему показалось — он активировал чуть ли не все защитные протоколы: нарушителя границ система тут же бы показала пилоту. Однако перед судящим стояла Рашжагал, самая настоящая и чуть укутанная, словно в плащ, в темные клубящиеся тени. 

— Не будешь любезен объяснить, что это вчера было? — холодный ментальный голос, казалось, должен был проморозить кхалаи насквозь. 

— В моем присутствии не было необходимости, — в тон ответил он, чуть вставая с кресла. — Тем более, по твоим же словам, мое мнение незначительно. 

Матриарх мысленно вздохнула. 

— Алдарис, нам было необходимо ее выслушать. Иначе же, я боюсь, она бы уничтожила нас всех прямо там. Мы не могли пойти на такой риск. 

— А приводить ее в сердце Талематроса, значит, не было риском?! — взорвался, наконец, судящий. — Ты даже не дослушала! Эта тварь обведет нас всех вокруг пальца и не будет испытывать ни капли сомнений! Ни сострадания, ни жалости в ней нет! Есть лишь только бешеная сила и опьянение свободой без власти Сверхразума! Рашжагал... почему?!

— Да потому, самодовольный ты карак, что все было под контролем!

— Под контролем? _Под контролем?!_ А проникновение на вашу «самую защищенную планету» уже не говорит об обратном?

— Мы ее пустили, — почти прорычала женщина, вставая в защитную стойку, показывая тем самым, что если кое-кто не замолчит, то она заставит это сделать весьма… радикальным методом.

— Ты не посмеешь меня убить! 

— Есть много способов заставить разумного замолчать. Мы практикуемся не только в искусстве убивать и использовать пси Пустоты, — холодно отметила Рашжагал. Алдарис, все еще пылая гневом, вынужден был признать, что против пусть и старой, но обученной тамплиер он не выстоит.

— Ну давай. Я все равно смогу повлиять на будущее, даже не имея возможности говорить.

— Что, поднимешь восстание?

— Нет. Мне стоит лишь вывести тебя из себя.

Повисла тишина. После всего сказанного Алдарис несколько остыл и слегка ужаснулся — матриарх стояла и сверлила судью взглядом. Он корил себя за то, что переборщил с обвинениями в сторону тех, кому он теоретически должен подчиняться. 

— Если бы я не знала, что ты пережил, ты бы сейчас был мертв, — процедила темная. — Не забывай, что я прожила на этом свете больше, чем ты — и поверь, я знаю, что делаю. 

— Ясно, — выдавил из себя кхалаи. 

— Ты мне не веришь. 

— Каждый из нас все равно останется при своем мнении, как бы мы друг друга не убеждали. 

— Вот это мне в тебе и нравится, — вдруг усмехнулась Рашжагал и пояснила опешившему от такой внезапной смены эмоций Алдарису: — Ты не прогибаешься ни под кого, даже когда все и вся против тебя... отличие от большинства тех, с кем мне каждый день приходится иметь дело, — едко кинула она. Судящий усмехнулся: матриарх подтрунивает над своими прелатами даже чаще, чем окружающие. 

— Возможно, я и вправду несколько погорячился. Просто зерги...

— Да. Я знаю, — кивнула она. — Не давай им сомневаться в тебе и они за тобой потянутся. 

— Хорошо. 

— Тогда я жду тебя завтра. И не вздумай опоздать! — матриарх исчезла в тени, оставив Алдариса стоять рядом с креслом пилота. Он смотрел на медленно растворяющиеся облачка тьмы и думал о том, что, может, и не все так плохо. Стоит лишь подождать. 

***

Сборы лидеров стали проходить чаще, особенно из-за обострившихся военных действий. В сектор Копрулу прилетели еще люди, из Объединенного Земного Директората: Алдарис считал такое странное разделение у людей бессмысленным, но не мог не признать того, что захват Сверхразума в попытке подчинить зергов — неплохая идея, пусть и обреченная на провал. Чем дальше заходила вражда союза зергов и протоссов с ОЗД, тем больше у Алдариса возникало подозрений насчет нечистых мотивов Керриган, но без внятных аргументов его никто и слушать не хотел. Да и был в ее возможном «плане» некий изъян, постичь который судящий был не в силах. 

С другой стороны, после советов он задерживался, порой и надолго, разговаривая с Рашжагал, каждый раз узнавая чуть больше о матриархе темных. Возможно, и она в свою очередь узнавала Алдариса. Они проводили довольно много времени вместе, прогуливаясь по Талематросу среди темных и высоких фиолетовых зданий, иногда наслаждаясь видами природных залежей зеленоватых кристаллов, освещавших каменные парки. Рашжагал показывала судящему ту сторону жизни темных, о которой кхалаи и не догадывались — с их устоявшимся мнением о том, что «падшие» могут лишь только приносить хаос в мир. 

Конечно, полностью принять культуру темных Алдарис, выращенный на предубеждениях и лжи Конклава, не мог, но он старался понять их. Индивидуалисты, но стоят горой за своих. Темные во всех смыслах, но стремящиеся к свету и несмотря на постоянные тени, они любили причудливые изваяния и архитектуру со странными отражениями и лучами. 

Они выходили и за город, к оставшимся после зел-нага изваяниям и колоннам, сияющими и двигающимися, когда к ним подходили. Порой вне городской черты начинались песчаные бури, скрывавшие горизонт и укутывающие светлое небо в фиолетовые цвета. По защищавшему Талематрос барьеру бил мощный ливень, а ветер проникал внутрь и заставлял всех живых существ отсиживаться в теплых и безопасных помещениях. 

Вместе с тем у кхалая возникла серьезная проблема — недостаток света. Солнце постоянно скрывалось за мощной прослойкой облаков, не говоря уже про луны, а специализированных ламп на всех беженцев не хватало. Алдарис был одним из тех, кто отказался от них в пользу народа, тем самым чуть подняв себя не только в их глазах, но и в глазах совета Теней. Благо, арбитр судящего позволял совершить такую жертву — некоторую часть света он все же получал, пусть и стал бледнее. 

В последнее время Алдарис замечал, что Рашжагал проявляет к нему интерес. Не только как к политику и хорошему собеседнику, но как к… партнеру? Легкие прикосновения руки, постоянные и не такие уж случайные оговорки, недосказанности и долгие взгляды. Прямо она никогда об этом не говорила и не думала, а тему с личной жизнью старалась максимально избегать. Судящий недоумевал, откуда столько внимания к его персоне, но в глубине души он даже слегка гордился тем, что сама матриарх как-то проявляет к нему знаки внимания. А вот на советах она стала чуть строже: когда айурцам была оказана вся возможная помощь на данный момент, Рашжагал вернулась на изначальную позицию нейтралитета, сдерживая проявления излишнего внимания к светлым. Алдарис счел это честным и наконец смог раскрыть все свои возможности в сфере политики — как-то раз Моэндар после совета пожаловался, что судящий слишком наседает на не готовых к такой прыти от старого светлого прелатов. И чуть намекнул, что иногда стоит сдерживаться. Уязвленный Алдарис заверил, что принял все к сведению.

Матриарх не мешала проявлениям чудес дипломатии от бывшего члена круга Конклава, но в конце концов последнее слово оставалось за ней. Порой прелаты отмалчивались, наблюдая за словесными перепалками двух лидеров, которые настолько горячо спорили, что остальным и слова было не вставить. Рано или поздно эти безобидные споры вылились бы во что-то более серьезное. 

И вот однажды заигрывания достигли своей кульминации. Алдарис, по уже устоявшейся традиции, остался в кресле после внеочередного заседания, посвященного «очень важным вопросам». Рашжагал, проводив совет Теней, заблокировала диафрагму у входа и подошла поближе к судящему. Он слегка напрягся, но увидев, как изменилась аура матриарха после весьма напряженного совета, расслабился.

— О чем хочешь поговорить сегодня? — деликатно поинтересовался он у севшей на рядом стоящее сиденье темной.

— О нас, — коротко бросила она. 

— В смысле? — недоуменно переспросил Алдарис и вздрогнул, когда ладони матриарха сжали его плечи.

— Ты и сам можешь догадаться, Алдарис, — томно прошептала Рашжагал в закрытый эфир, пересаживаясь на колени к опешившему судье. — Не маленький, понимаешь уже, для чего двое взрослых закрываются одни…

— А… э-э-э… — пытался собрать мысли в кучу мужчина, что было затруднительно, поскольку очень горячие для темной ладони забрались под покров туники. — П-подожди, что ты творишь?!

— А что такого?

— Нас могут увидеть! Тут же камеры повсюду!

— То есть, сам факт того, что я хочу разделить с тобой ложе, тебя уже не смущает? — ехидно улыбнулась Рашжагал, заставив бедного судящего полиловеть от уз до подбородка. — А если серьезно, то я отключила наблюдение. Привилегии матриарха, знаешь ли.

— Но… я не… — он замолчал, пытаясь не застонать от ощущения рук уже под поясом.

— Да-да? 

— К-коварная… женщина…

— «Темным нельзя доверять», — хохотнула она и схватила рукой узы кхалаи, отчего тот дернулся, но отнюдь не от боли, а от резко нахлынувшего удовольствия. — Пересядь на стол.

Алдарис подчинился.

— В моем возрасте вредно лежать на твердых поверхностях, — возмутился он, когда Рашжагал пригвоздила его спиной к холодной поверхности, оседлав тело следом.

— Поговори мне еще о возрасте, — она потянула длинные узы судящего на себя, а пальцами другой руки исследовала его пах. Кхалаи слегка выгнулся, полиловев еще сильнее и покрывшись пятнами того же цвета, но уже почти по всему телу. Кажется, это позабавило матриарха, и она осторожно пыталась снять с Алдариса одежду. — Почему ваша каста так любит наряжаться в сто слоев разных платьев?..

Судья не ответил, и без того занятый попытками прекратить дрожь в конечностях и сдержать стоны, так и норовящие вырваться из-за ослабших ментальных барьеров. Уже очень давно он не чувствовал такого рода удовольствия и потому очень уж быстро возбуждался. Холодный воздух, коснувшийся обнаженной и повысившей чувствительность кожи, лишь подогрел желание.

— Да что ж ты быстрый такой! — в очередной раз прокомментировала Рашжагал и уже обеими руками начала стимулировать налившийся кровью половой орган Алдариса. Тот судорожно вздохнул и сжал пальцами край стола, пытаясь сдержать себя. — Не-е-ет, так не пойдет, — разочарованно проговорила матриарх, когда увидела на пальцах предэякулят. 

Алдарис все же застонал, когда темная, не справившись со своим желанием, полностью вобрала его в себя. Он никогда не думал о Рашжагал в таком ключе, но сейчас она казалась ему образцом женской красоты: старость ничуть не сказалась на прекрасном теле, ее ловкие движения всегда находили именно те точки, воздействие на которые приносило наибольшее количество удовольствия. Она двигалась на нем, стеная и не давая судящему даже дернуться в ее сторону. Матриарх полностью доминировала над ним, но в то же время заботилась о страсти их обоих. 

И когда Алдарис, не сдержавшись в момент пика страсти, закричал в эфир, Рашжагал отпустила его, давая унять биение сердец и чуть отдохнуть.

— Это было… неожиданно, — подытожил не своим голосом судящий и повернулся к сидящей рядом на столе матриарху. 

— Логичное завершение, — пожала плечами она, стирая с внутренней стороны бедер белесые потеки. Кхалаи, стараясь не глазеть на темную, быстро, насколько позволяли возраст и усталость, принялся одеваться. 

— Кстати. Я приглашаю тебя к себе, — вдруг сказала Рашжагал. Алдариса с сомнением посмотрел на нее.

— Не будет ли это слишком очевидным для тех, кто может наблюдать за нами?..

— Прошу, Алдарис, не нуди, — раздраженно махнула рукой матриарх. — Я многих зову к себе… и еще никто не отказывался. 

— Ох. Любишь же ты ставить в безвыходное положение...

— И ничего не безвыходное! — обняла его за плечи Рашжагал. — Просто хочу немножечко тебя отблагодарить за то, что не отринул меня.

— Не отринул?

— Да. Ты мог бы сразу уйти и я бы поняла твой выбор. Но ты решил остаться. Спасибо.

Алдарис повернулся лицом к матриарху.

— Это значит для тебя так много?

— Не совсем… — уклонилась от ответа она и прильнула к груди судящего. Тот не возражал. Простояв так с пару минут, они прошли к выходу.

***

Личные покои матриарха располагались в отдалении от цитадели. Окруженное большим количеством перемещающихся туда-сюда теней, здание — обычным домом назвать это фундаментальное сооружение было тяжело — исполненное в фиолетово-серых тонах, абсолютно не выделялось на фоне остального города. Но как только они зашли внутрь…

Алдарис в последний раз видел такую роскошь только у высших членов Конклава. Обвешанные гобеленами стены и потолки с повсюду ниспадающими вниз занавесями, бархатные полы, по которым Рашжагал ступала босиком. Невероятные каменно-металлические картины, с присущим темным желанием поиграться со светотенью. Сами же светильники в этом полухраме не резали глаз своим темно-рыжим цветом. 

— У тебя невероятное чувство стиля, — восхищенно проговорил судящий. Рашжагал усмехнулась.

— Ты удивишься, но это все придумала не я, а мой народ, который решил возвести это сооружение. Будь моя воля, я бы жила в своем отсеке в цитадели…

В комнате сбоку послышались шаги. Кхалаи тут же напрягся.

— Мам, это ты? — из прохода без двери показалась молодая девушка, тут же ошарашенно уставившаяся на судящего. — Какого схая?!

— Воразун, познакомься, это лидер айурских беженцев — судья Алдарис, — абсолютно спокойно представила Рашжагал остолбеневшего мужчину. — Алдарис, это моя дочь, Воразун.

Повисла странная гнетущая тишина.

— Я могла тебя понять, когда ты приводила прелатов. Я могла понять, когда ты устраивала оргии с _shen’lah_ и лордами тайн. Я могла понять, что ты постоянно гуляешь с нашими. Но это!..

— Воразун, прояви уважение к гостю, — Алдарис вздрогнул от этого ментального приказа Рашжагал. Примерно таким же голос она строила прелатов, которые после подобных разборок начинали ходить по струнке. И поежился, когда Воразун не отступила ни на шаг, а в ее ауре даже всколыхнулся гнев.

— Теперь же ты нашла себе любовника среди этих самодовольных ублюдков-судящих?! Даже у моего терпения есть граница!!! — закричала она в эфир. Кхалаи был возмущен, но его раздражение не шло ни в какое сравнение с чистой яростью Рашжагал — замигали светильники, заколыхались занавеси, словно под сильным ветром, а тело матриарха подернулось черной мглой с едва вспыхивающими золотистыми молниями. Молодая темная предпочла ретироваться, бросив злобный взгляд на Алдариса и исчезнув в тенях.

Рашжагал еще немного постояла, а затем с глухим стуком рухнула на колени под вскрик судящего, тут же ринувшегося к дрожащей женщине.

— Что… как… — он схватил ее за плечи и поднял так, что телом матриарх полностью опиралась на него.

— Ох… Ничего.

— Ничего себе «ничего»! Я думал, меня в окно выбросит твоей силой!

— Ну не выбросило же, — вымученно отшутилась Рашжагал и едва не упала снова. Алдарис напрягся и подхватил женщину на руки: не приведи боги, снова свалится где-нибудь.

— Очень смешно.

До спальни судья тащил матриарха молча. И лишь положив ее на ложе, она тихо произнесла:

— Слишком я стара для подобных приключений…

— Ничего подобного! — начал уверять ее кхалаи, но Рашжагал остановила его:

— Если я не показываю, что устаю, это еще не значит, что я не устаю, Алди. А это слишком часто происходит со мной. Да и в последнее время начала все сильней сдавать…

— Просто на нас навалилось много проблем. Когда все уляжется, тебе станет получше, — осторожно сказал Алдарис. Женщина улыбнулась.

— Спасибо за веру, — он начал отступать к дверям. — Если хочешь, то заночуй здесь. Воразун, как обычно бывает с ней в гневе, вернется не меньше, чем через сутки.

— Благодарю, но я лучше пойду. Не хочу оставлять тебя одну, но могут поползти слухи, не слишком хорошие для нас обоих…

— Понимаю. Тогда иди, — она помахала рукой уходящему судящему. Алдарис же постарался уйти как можно скорее.

Только лишь по дороге в цитадель он осознал один факт.

У Рашжагал есть дочь!

*** 

Всю ночь Алдарис пытался обдумать и принять этот факт, и в общем-то даже смирился с ним, но когда однажды он по привычке явился к залу советов, у его входа он увидел девушку, которая стояла, оперевшись спиной на косяк, и сверлила его взглядом.

Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, кто это, мысленно сказал себе судящий. Хотя он и не разглядел толком ее лица в прошлый раз, но внешнее сходство с Рашжагал ставило все на свои места.

— Здравствуй, Воразун, — как можно вежливее произнес он и легко склонил голову.

— Зачем явился? — раздраженно отозвалась она. — Матери сегодня не будет. Иди в свой арбитр и не путайся под ногами.

— Я здесь, потому что я возглавляю айурских беженцев, — повысил голос он, — и у меня есть полное право находиться в цитадели и участвовать в политической жизни Шакураса.

— А мы вас сюда не приглашали, — съязвила она. — Незваный гость — плохо, нежеланный — хуже, а незваный и нежеланный — совсем худо.

Уже в который раз за последнее время в груди мужчины начала закипать злость, и он, с трудом ее сдерживая, проговорил:

— Матриарх здесь не ты, юная барышня, и за твою мать говорить не тебе. Ты хоть понимаешь, что…

Воразун вдруг сорвалась с места, схватила Алдариса за воротник сутаны и прошипела, сузив яркие зеленые глаза:

— Не смей подходить к моей матери и на сотню шагов, ты, _ur'ois_. Я терпела всех ее любовников, но вот твое присутствие здесь или где-либо еще в цитадели я сносить не намерена.

— Что? Любовников? Терпела?.. — слегка растерялся Алдарис. Слова, которые она в порыве гнева бросила тогда матери, он предпочел не принимать всерьез. И, видимо, зря.

— О, а она тебе не рассказала о своей бурной личной жизни? — хмыкнула девушка, и, снова облокотившись на стену, продолжила. — Тебе, проклятому моралисту, станет плохо, знакомься ты со списком всех ее мужчин. Она переспала со всем своими прелатами, что были у нее за всю ее жизнь, а также по молодости соблазнила несколько военачальников из нашей армии. И это еще те, о которых знаю я.

— Так почему тогда я должен отличаться от сотни прочих ее ухажеров?

— Потому что ты потомок тех, кто изгнал нас в свое время. И я презираю тебя и все твое племя.

— О, вы уже познакомились? — проскрипел внезапно оказавшийся сзади Моэндар.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сидеть с ним за одним столом? — фыркнула она, ткнув пальцем в судящего.

— Что? — слегка опешил прелат, но быстро понял, в чем дело. — Только не говори, что ты сейчас нахамила Алдарису…

— Да чего вы все так вокруг них скачете-то? — скривилась Воразун. — Тоже мне, ценные союзники…

— Девочка, не раздражай и меня. Пока твоя мать ведет политику, ты отсиживаешься в своем уголке и даже рукой не двинешь, чтобы ей помочь, а теперь ты пришла в ее отсутствие и ломаешь все то, на что она положила так много сил?

— А ты мне не командуй! — вдруг взвизгнула она. — Ты мне не отец, чтобы командовать мною, как захочешь! Если ты берешь в зал совета этого индюка, то я не собираюсь там торчать и выслушивать ваше унылое нытье!

Моэндар спокойно положил Алдарису руку на плечо.

— Пойдемте, судящий.

— Ну и распинайся там один, — процедила Воразун и испарилась в тенях.

Прелат только вздохнул.

— Она все же успела наговорить вам всяких гадостей?

— Да…

— Прошу, не надо на нее обижаться. Она уже взрослая девочка, но ведет себя, как капризный подросток. Ее тоже можно понять — лавры матери не дают ей покоя, но зачастую она переходит все границы.

— Кстати говоря, а что она тут делала вообще? Насколько я понял, она все это время сидела где-то и не высовывалась.

Моэндар опустил взгляд.

— Дело в том, что матриарху резко стало хуже, и она попросила дочь представлять ее на сегодняшнем заседании. 

— Хуже? — Алдарис напрягся. — А… в каком смысле — хуже?

— Ее явно подводит здоровье, причем и физическое, и душевное. Она стала невнимательной, раздражительной и странно озлобленной, а также постоянно лежит в своей постели и отказывается куда-либо выходить. Ума не приложу, что могло стать причиной этих перемен…

— Зато я, кажется, приложу, — буркнул судящий и освободился от хватки прелата. — На этом совещании меня не будет.

— Что? У вас есть догадки?..

— Есть, Моэндар. Но их надо подтвердить.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и широкими шагами направился прочь, премного надеясь, что он ошибается…

***

Алдарис наизусть помнил дорогу к дому Рашжагал, попутно удивляясь самому себе и своему умению ориентироваться в однообразных постройках темных. С каждым шагом, приближавшим его к покоям матриарха, он все сильнее нервничал — что, если он неправ и лишь всех зря переполошил? Что, если так Керриган?

Что, если Рашжагал уже не помочь?..

С такими горькими мыслями судящий влетел в здание и, найдя темную по нескрываемой ею ауре боли, направился к ней. Матриарха колотило: она дергалась и металась по спальне, уже изорвав всю видимую ткань. Алдарис с ужасом пронаблюдал за «убийством» очередной подушки, а затем окликнул:

— Рашжагал!

Женщина повернулась к нему: с безумным и едва ли разумным взглядом она подошла чуть ближе.

— Ты кто? — глухо поинтересовалась она не своим голосом.

— Алдарис, — отчеканил судья в ответ, пытаясь аккуратно зайти к женщине сбоку, чтобы поймать и успокоить. — Раззи, умоля…

— Пошел вон!!! — резко вскрикнула она и набросилась на Алдариса с когтями. Кхалаи быстро отскочил в сторону.

— Мне больше ничего не остается… Прости, — и, собрав всю свою волю, он нанес ей ментальный удар, который должен был успокоить ее. Вместо того, женщина свалилась без чувств.

Немного постояв в непонятных самому себе чувствах, кхалаи поднял безвольное тело и осторожно положил его на останки некогда пышной кровати. Уже почти выйдя из покоев, он чуть не столкнулся с Воразун.

Девушка держала косу и тут же приставила ее лезвие к горлу Алдариса. 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — холодно поинтересовалась у судящего наследница матриарха. 

— Я уже ухожу, — мрачно кинул он в ответ и потупил глаза. 

— Наши дела тебя никоим образом не касаются, судья. Вон отсюда, — тихо, но угрожающе проговорила Воразун.

— О нет, — язвительно отметил Алдарис. — Ваши дела касаются меня чуть больше, чем ты хочешь верить. — И добавил, уже более серьезным тоном: — Я знаю, что случилось с твоей матерью.

— Да? И что же? Твоя сперма оказалась токсичной для нее?

Алдарис дернулся, словно от пощечины, но сдержал рвавшийся наружу едкий ответ.

— Рашжагал пострадала от влияния Королевы Клинков, но никто не хочет этого признавать. Прошу, помоги. Меня совет Теней даже не услышит, а вот ты… у тебя есть рычаги давления.

— С чего мне тебе верить? — процедила девушка, но косу все же убрала — видимо, в знак того, что все же готова выслушать.

— Керриган лжет. Не веришь мне — могу отвести в арбитр, уж роботу-то ты, думаю, поверишь. Скажи мне, как давно твоя мать показывала усталость или жаловалась на то, что она сдает? 

Воразун слегка нахмурилась.

— Допустим, ты говоришь правду. Какой у тебя план? Неужели ты хочешь продвинуть меня в матриархи?..

— Нет, нам нужно лишь уничтожить эту связь между Сарой и Рашжагал. Это возможно, я смогу это сделать. Но нам нужно время.

— Которого сейчас у нас нет. Да и твой ритуал видится мне как затратный по силам…

— Я выкраду матриарха из цитадели, пока мои воины будут отвлекать стражу. Это единственный выход, мне нужна помощь того, кто знает город и саму цитадель, — Алдарис перешел на шепот. — Прошу. Ради наших народов. Ради твоей матери, — о том, что Рашжагал была небезразлична и ему, он решил умолчать.

Девушка молчала. Слишком долго, поглядывая то назад на покои, то на косу в руках, то в глаза Алдарису.

— По крайней мере, ты веришь в то, что говоришь. Это безумие… но если иного пути нет — я согласна. — Судья облегченно вздохнул.

— Я свяжусь с тобой, как только все приготовления будут завершены, — просиял он в ответ. Воразун закатила глаза.

— Уходи. Тебя не должны тут увидеть, — не успела она закончить фразу, как кхалаи исчез в голубоватом сиянии. — Какого…

Продолжение фразы, к своему счастью или к сожалению, Алдарис так и не услышал. Обведя взглядом давно знакомые приборные панели арбитра, он уселся в кресло пилота. Еще никогда в нем не было столько надежды на лучшее. Для себя. Для протоссов. 

Для Рашжагал.

***

Алдарис вбежал в свой арбитр, едва переставляя ноги и с помутненным разумом. Он оперся на консоль, пискнувшую в эфир после считывания биопсионного сигнала с кхалаи. 

— Доброго дня, судящий, — оповестила его система корабля. Протосс промолчал. — У вас в четвертый раз за четверть луны наблюдаются признаки стресса. Рекомендуется...

— И без тебя знаю! — огрызнулся Алдарис. Он не мог поверить, что его подозрения окажутся правдой! За эту несчастную неделю все темные словно с цепи сорвались: Рашжагал начала ужесточать рамки, в которые она изначально завела айурцев. Некоторые прелаты недоумевали, остальные же радовались, что наконец выскочка-судящий был поставлен на место. Он перестал посещать советы, больше общаясь со своими подчиненными, которые поклялись ему в верности и в том, что любыми средствами защитят его от убийц из падших.

— Они показали свое истинное лицо!

— Им нельзя было доверять!

— Вероломные твари!

Но он не смог сказать им полностью всю правду, даже если бы захотел. Керриган могла быть и непричастна к происходящему, но... Слишком очевидно. Лишь после ее прихода сюда все покатилось по наклонной.

Потому айурцы готовились к войне. Даже судьи взяли в руки оружие, ведомые примером лидера как своего народа, так и касты. На коммуникационные системы арбитра Алдариса постоянно водопадом текли сообщения, Кхала гудела, как разворошенный улей. Лишь некоторые не одобряли таких радикальных мер.

Судья сильно сжал кромку консоли. Ему было больно: от того, что Рашжагал проиграла битву с Керриган, от того, что с ним так обошлись, от того, что пришлось унижаться перед Воразун, попросив у нее содействия и соглашаясь на уступки.

Алдарис надеялся на уже летящих к Шакурасу Артаниса и Зератула, как адекватных и все еще разумных протоссов. Он известил их о происходящем; теперь же оставалось лишь ждать. Непонятно, чего, и непонятно, зачем.

— Не убивать. Не наносить смертельных ран. Лишь выводить из строя и как можно быстрее продвигаться через них, — командовал он начавшим вторжение в город воинам. Те ментально отсалютовали и ринулись в бой, чего Алдарис предпочел не наблюдать. 

— Включай двигатели и маскировочное поле, мы летим на подмогу, — кинул кхалаи команду ИИ арбитра. Тот немедленно повиновался, тут же проверив все боевые системы корабля.

— Активирован протокол повышенной безопасности: Шакурас защищен орудиями, снабженными особыми улавливателями волн. Настоятельно рекомендуется собрать тактический отряд из истребителей дальнего радиуса атаки.

— Артанис их все забрал, отмена рекомендации, — проговорил судья, отпустив нелестный оборот в сторону новоиспеченного вершителя. — Но поддержка с земли им не помешает. Всех активных опустошителей — на арьергард, пусть прикрывают зилотов. Тех, у кого есть дальнобойные излучатели — туда же. Разрешаю использовать электромагнитные волны. Выводите им из строя технику, сосредоточать огонь на обнаружителях жизни и пси-монолитах.

Плюсом арбитра было еще и то, что он стабилизировал связь с воинами через Кхалу. Темные же лишены такого преимущества и не могли быстро скоординировать свои силы на какой-то одной атаке. Прогремел взрыв на орбитальной верфи — не уничтожил станцию, но как минимум повредил варп: они не смогут быстро позвать себе подмогу со всех уголков планеты.

Арбитр завис над воинами — и даже в сотне метров от земли он смог уловить недовольство темных тамплиеров: еще бы, их трюки используют против них самих! Сбить же арбитр они не могли — ближайшие наземные противовоздушные орудия уничтожили мятежники, а щиты арбитра могли поглотить тот урон, что наносили ему с земли. 

Внезапно фотонные пушки, уже было подоспевшие на подмогу темным, повернулись против них. Алдарис усмехнулся — Воразун хоть и относительно, но сдержала слово! Теневые стражи были вынуждены отступить.

Словно из ниоткуда появился корсар, но не продержался и пары секунд, будучи тут же сбитым ЭМИ от усиленного арбитра. Темные отступали вглубь города, и, казалось бы, победа была уже в руках... Как рядом взорвалась «фотонка», а за ней и еще две подряд. Разозленный Алдарис уже было хотел обратиться по дальней связи к Воразун, как вдруг уловил в Кхале отзвуки недоумения, преклонения и... уверенности.

Артанис наконец долетел до Шакураса. И обратил оружие против мятежных кхалаи. 

Сначала судящего захлестнуло недоумение. Потом гнев. И лишь затем он понял, что вершитель не получил сообщения.

Через пару секунд кхалаи увидел, как на его арбитр летит целое звено скаутов: и его душу охватило отчаяние. Алдарис пытался связаться с тамплиерами, но тщетно — они глушили связь, видимо, не желая быть пойманными теми, кто знал все шифровки и коммуникационные эфиры кораблей.

Как бы ни хотелось судящему отдать свою жизнь вместе со своим кораблем, но его еще ждала пара дел. С болью в сердцах он отдал приказ ИИ на свой телепорт на землю. И почти закричал, когда, будучи уже на земле, увидел, как разлетается на составляющие чудо инженерии кхалаев, случайно — или не очень — попавшее к нему в руки.

Объединенная армия светлых и темных теснила мятежников обратно, а с авианосца, нависшего над городом, быстро спускался шаттл.

И Алдарис не сомневался — они идут по его душу.

Корабль грациозно приземлился у края платформы, куда телепортировало кхалаи. Все выходящие сурово посматривали на его одинокую фигурку, в том числе и появившиеся последними Артанис и Зератул.

— Все кончено, судящий, — возвестил темный прелат после пары секунд молчания. — Пусть оставшиеся с тобой войска сдадутся, и мы вместе выступим против зергов.

Алдарис собрал в кулак остатки гордости и воли и, унимая дрожь в голосе, произнес:

— Я скорее умру, темный тамплиер, чем запятнаю память Айура, присоединившись к тебе. Вы были обречены с того момента, как ваша матриарх согласилась на альянс с Королевой Клинков! Те из нас, кто все еще верен Айуру, никогда не станут рабами Керриган и ее стай!

— Алдарис, будь благоразумен! — взмолился Артанис, на что был удостоен презрительного взгляда — судье никогда не нравился этот юнец, едва вышедший из яйца, но уже мнящий себя умнее всех. — Керриган изменилась! Она больше не стремится поработить кого-либо. Не вынуждай нас убивать тебя.

— Артанис, ты не можешь больше позволить себе такую вопиющую наивность! — судорожно принялся объяснять Алдарис, чтобы как можно скорее донести до друзей все то, что он желал. — Пока вы охотились за кристаллами, я обнаружил, что ваша матриарх скрывала жуткую тайну! Ею манипулирова… а-а-ах-х-х...

Темное пятно крови проступило на сутане судящего, и он, закатив глаза, стал медленно оседать на землю.

— У нас нет на это времени, — хмыкнула Керриган и вытащила костяной клинок из грудной клетки старого протосса.

— Керриган... Что. Ты. Наделала?!

Отчаянный крик Зератула, полный досады и ярости, был последним, что уловил Алдарис утопающим во тьме разумом.

«Кхала… прими меня...»


End file.
